High intensity discharge (HID) lamps are typically coupled to an electronic ballast which provides an alternating current (AC) signal to the lamps. To initially ignite the lamps, i.e. cold start, the ballast must apply a relatively high voltage, 2 kilovolts for example, which initiates an electric arc between the lamp terminals. After ignition of the lamp, the ballast provides operational signal levels for sustaining the electrical arc which is the source for light emitted by the lamp. To re-ignite a lamp immediately after the arc is extinguished, a hot start voltage, e.g., 10-25 kV, is required which is significantly higher than for cold start of the lamp.
The challenges of achieving hot restart of HID lamps are well known to one of ordinary skill in the art. In general, when the electric arc between the lamp terminals is extinguished the gas within the lamp de-ionizes such that a relatively high restart voltage is required to breakdown the electrical field of the hot gas and re-initiate a light generating arc. Some ballasts utilize a spark gap device to provide voltage levels sufficient to enable hot restart of the lamp. Other ballasts include complex and expensive circuitry to generate the relatively high voltage and current levels needed for hot restart of the lamp. However, such ballasts are often unreliable and may degrade the lamp operating characteristics.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a ballast having an efficient and elegant circuit for hot restart of a HID lamp.